The golf club of the instant invention is constructed in a manner whereby the front face thereof has greater surface area and due to the greater surface area of the front or ball striking face of the club the club may strike an associated golf ball in slightly off-center position without adversely affecting the subsequent flight of the ball. As a result, a golfer may swing more freely and with greater power with the assurance that at least some portion of the front ball striking face of the club head will impact with the ball and the subsequent flight of the ball will be of greater duration due to the faster swing imparted to the club head.
Club heads have been heretofore designed so as to provide generally square or at least rectangular front or ball striking faces. Examples of such clubs may be found in U.S. Pat Nos. 749,174, 1,334,189, 1,618,640 and 3,397,888. Additional examples of similar club heads may be found in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 192,473, 202,504 and 204,000.